The present invention pertains generally to sights for use on archery bows as well as other types of weapons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,394 issued to the present inventor, discloses a sight usable on archery bows and having fiber optics for conducting ambient light to sight pins. The light receiving ends of the fiber optics are exposed above the sight for optimum collection of ambient light. While such as arrangement constitutes an advance in sight art, there are some instances when even greater illumination of a sight bead is desirable.
As the present class of sights are often used in hunting, a problem exists in that an ambient light collector and conductor component must not be of a size where it would hinder bow use in the field. For example, sights with fragile, projecting components are susceptible to being damaged upon contact with trees, bushes, undergrowth, etc.,. Where several illuminated sight beads are desired in a sight a problem is encountered in collecting adequate light from ambient light.
The use of artificial light such as a battery powered bulb is now prohibited by the game laws of many states.
The sight disclosed in the above noted patent provided a multitude of fiber optic ends, offset above a sight body, and were directional i.e., required orientation toward a source of light.